


Together at last

by MaidenP



Category: K - Fandom, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenP/pseuds/MaidenP
Summary: This picks up after the night of Kai and Yumi's birthday party. They reunite after years apart due to a fight. If you haven't read my other vampire knight fanfic Kai and Yumi are Yuki and Kaname's twin children who have also decided to become one. I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the delay!





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like the story please leave a review :) 
> 
> I recently discovered BTS and I wrote this chapter while listening to them. :)

A knock sounding on my door wakes me up. I'm pressed against something warm and hard. I open my eyes to see that I'm curled up in Kai's arms. He however is still soundly asleep. His soft snores puffing out in the almost silent room. Another knock sounds and so I softly detangle myself from around Kai and move to the door. I open it to find my mother standing with her hands clasped together. 

"Mom?" I try to rub the sleep from my eyes. 

"Have you seen Kai? I can't find him anywhere." My mothers face scrunches up in worry. I blush slightly and push the door open to let her view Kai. He is fully clothed and sleeping on top of my duvet. My mothers eyes widen as she tries to smother a smile. She beckons for me to follow her out the door. I close the door quietly behind us. 

"So everything is ok?" My mother pries. I fold my arms over my chest and look up at the ceiling, my face hot. 

"Everything is fine Mom." I hesitate before continuing, "So far at least." My mother frowns slightly. I sigh and gather my small mother in for a hug. 

"Everything is fine I promise. Thanks for the amazing party." I hug her to me tightly and her delicate looking arms hold me tight to her. After a moment she releases me and I lean down slightly for her to kiss my cheek. 

"I love you dearling." She pats my cheek and strolls away. I go back into my room. I'm surprised to find Kai sitting up in my bed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Good morning." Kai's short hair is sticking up every which way and it brings a smile to my face. 

I stand awkwardly by the door and look down at my feet, "Good morning." I mumble. Kai chuckles softly and I look up to see him gazing at me with loving eyes. He opens his arms and I move to let them wrap around me. Kai kisses the top of my head as I snuggle into his embrace. 

"I had a dream that last night never happened." He pauses to run his hand through my hair, "That you hated me and never wanted to see me again." His voice cracks at the end and he goes silent. I wrap my arms tight around his waist and burrow closer to him. 

"That would never happen." I tighten my hold on him, "And I never hated you Kai. Never." 

"I love you Yumi." My breath catches in my throat. I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing him say those words to me. I lean back to place a kiss against his chest where his heart is. 

"So where do we go from here?" The question I've been thinking about all night finally pops out of my mouth. Kai rubs soothing circles on my back as I wait for him to answer. 

"I don't know. Honestly I never imagined we would be here right now." I smile. Kai places his cheek on top of my head and closes his eyes. 

"As long as I am with you I don't care what we do." I lean back to gaze into his wine colored eyes. "I never want to be parted from you again." Kai's eyes soften and he leans down to capture my lips with his own. I part eagerly under him and our tongues move together in sync. Kai's hands clutch me to him, and I tangle my hands in his hair. We finally part for air and Kai trails open-mouthed kisses down my throat. 

"I want to show you the world Yumi. Show you everywhere I've been." He brings his mouth back up to mine and kisses me once more. "I want to share everything with you." Kai brushes gentle kisses along my jaw back down to my throat. I feel his teeth graze my skin and I shudder in pleasure. Kai sighs against my heated skin and pulls away. He kisses me once more and moves away to cradle my face in his hands. Kai chuckles when he see's my pout.

"I just got you back. I don't want to rush you into anything." He pecks me softly on the lips once more before moving from the bed. 

"Kai..what you said a moment ago? That you want to show me the world?" Kai looks over at me and nods once, his expression confused. I swallow and nod my head vigorously. 

"Lets do it." Kai still looks confused and so I elaborate, "Lets travel the world together." Kai's eyes widen and he stares at me silently. 

"I want to experience all that life has to offer with you Kai. By my side." I move from the bed and embrace him. 

"I want to share this life of mine with the man I love." Kai takes an audible breath and wraps his arms around me. He clutches me tightly to his chest. I lean up to place small kisses against his throat and he shudders softly in my arms. 

"Well then we better have a talk with Mom and Dad." Kai moves towards the door and I catch my reflection in my mirror. I have the biggest goofiest grin on my face that I have ever seen. Kai takes my hand and together we walk out of my bedroom.


	2. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumi and Kai are ready to set out on their trip to see the world and maybe just maybe discover some things about themselves along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like the story please leave a review. Thanks :)

I'm just finishing up packing the last of my things when my bedroom doors flies open. Kin rushes in and embraces me. Her thin arms wrap around me and she crushes me to her chest. She is openly crying as I struggle to free myself from her choking hold. 

"I can't believe you are leaving today Yumi!" Kin cries and squeezes me tighter against her. I hear a chuckle and manage to sneak a look and see Ruka walking in along with my mother. 

"Let her go Kin before you suffocate her." Ruka chides softly all while smiling. Kin releases me and I stagger back while sucking in deep breaths. Kin clutches her hands in front of her and gazes at me with tear filled eyes. 

"I'm just going to miss her so much mom." Kin sniffles and I feel sadness wash over me. It's just now starting to hit that I'm leaving behind everything I've ever known. Including my best friend who has been with me since we were babies. I walk over and hug Kin. 

"I'll miss you to Kin. I promise to write as much as I can. And call when we are near a phone." Kin sniffles once more and embraces me again, albeit much gentler this time. Kin releases me and steps back as Ruka approaches. Ruka gathers me in her arms and kisses the top of my head. 

"Promise to keep in touch squirt." Ruka's usually steadfast voice wavers. I snuggle into her embrace and promise to do so. Ruka kisses me once more and steps away. She moves over to kin and smoothes some hair back from her face.

"We will be downstairs waiting with the others." Ruka gives Kin a pointed look and they both exit my room, closing the door softly behind them. I turn to face my mother and see her holding a picture of us from when I was little. She looks up at me and smiles sadly. My mother sits on my bed and pats the spot beside her. I sit down and she takes my hand. 

"I need you to promise me something Yumi." My mothers usually smiling face is now stoic and weary. I nod and she sighs. 

"The world out there is a dangerous place. I want you to promise to always be vigilant even when everything seems to be perfect." I'm extremely confused.

"You make it sound as if the shadow's are going to get me." I laugh trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere. My mom isn't laughing though and instead watches me with stern eyes.

"What do you honestly think will happen? Trust me nothing will happen." My mother gets a faraway look on her face and touches her neck. 

"Mom? Are you ok?" My mother sighs and squeezes my hand. 

"I need to tell you something." She pause and touches her neck once more. "I hoped never to tell you or your brother this but if it will help you see that there is evil in this world, so be it." Silently my mother unsnaps her pearl necklace and as it falls away I gasp. In a jagged thick line across my mothers pale skin is a scar. It is about three inches long with jagged edges. The skin looks like it had been torn and has scar tissue that looks like it would be rough to the touch. It is also an off-color gray. My mother runs her fingers along the scar and her face takes on a pinched look.

"What happened?" I whisper and reach out my hand to gently touch the skin. I was right. Unlike the smooth softness of the rest of her throat the scar is rough and ugly. My mother sighs and moves off the bed to look out the window. 

"A long time ago after your father and I became one and got married, a man who used to be a senate member became obsessed with me." She closes her eyes and swallows as if the words are some how lodged in her throat. I sit patiently and wait for her to find the words. 

"Your father and I were on our honeymoon when the man came and kidnapped me. I tried to fight back but he held a knife to my stomach and threatened to kill you and your brother." My mothers face is pale and strained. 

"He drugged me and he and his men stole me away to his country home." She pauses and once again fingers the skin of her throat. "He wanted to make me lose you and your brother and have me for himself. I fought him tooth and nail though." Her face darkens as if remembering a violent memory. 

"He assaulted me until I thought he would accidentally kill me." My heart thuds painfully in my chest. 

"I prayed for your father to find me and eventually he did." She stops speaking and looks out the window once more. 

"Then what happened?' I whisper afraid to disrupt her thoughts. My mother clenches her small hands. 

"He tried to once again kidnap me. Only this time your father found us before he could get very far." Her shoulders shake as she gets lost in her memories. 

"Your father had a gun trained on him and was prepared to end it. However the man had other plans." Not once has she said his name. I clench my hands in the fabric of my dress. 

"He held a knife up to my throat and was prepared to kill me. Luckily Ruka and Kain took him out from behind." She pause and takes a deep breath. " Unfortunately he managed to cut me, opening a main artery in my throat." 

"I thought I was going to die. I despaired at the thought of never getting to hold you or Kai. Of never getting to tell your father I loved him again." My mother turns to look at me and her eyes are filled with unshed tears. 

"Did you almost die?" I manage to get the words out. She gives one small nod.

"Why haven't you ever told me or Kai this before?" My mother moves to sit down beside me. She takes my hand once more. 

"I wanted to protect you and Kai. I didn't want to let any darkness touch you." My mother brushes her fingers across my cheek. 

"Why are you telling me this now?" My mother sighs and gathers me into her arms.

"Because you wont be here for me to protect and look after." My mother cries softly. "And because I never thought something like that would happen to me and it did." I hug her tightly and close my eyes. 

"I promise to be safe." I would promise my mother anything just to never hear her so broken again. 

"Thank you Yumi. I love you." My mother kisses my hair and snuggles me. I close my eyes and breathe in her sweet scent. Ever since I was little she has always had such a soothing scent. Like wild flowers. After a few moments my mother releases me and swipes at her wet eyes. She hooks her necklace back around her throat. 

"Well we best be going then. Wouldn't want to keep the men waiting." My mother moves to the door. 

"Thank you for telling me. I love you mom." My mother looks at me and smiles lovingly at me. She opens my door. I stand up and with one last look around my bedroom, I gather my bags and follow her out.


	3. Leaving home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Yumi leave to start the first leg of their journey and have their first real intimate moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like the story please leave a review, Thanks :)

It was harder than I expected to say goodbye to everyone but we've been on the road for a little over two hours now. I napped for the first hour but the rest of the time I've spent silently panicking. I'm so happy to be going on this journey with Kai but I'm worried now that the adrenaline from being reunited has worn off he won't be so excited to go away with me. I'm also slightly freaking out that I have no idea what to say to him. There is no way I am going to make just plain small talk with him. I silently fidget in my seat twisting my fingers together, when Kai's warm hand wraps around my laced fingers. I look up at him to see him trying to smother a grin. My face heats and I quickly look out the window. 

"So uh where is our first stop?" My voice comes out in a squeak and I quickly clear my throat. God I need to get myself together. I'm just so nervous. 

"Well there is a small tourist town coming up in about two more hours. I thought perhaps we could stop there for the night?" Kai glances at me and I blush once again and look away. I give a small nod of acceptance. I hear Kai chuckle softly under his breath. He squeezes my hand gently. I close my eyes and drift off.  
....

A few hours later I'm being woken up to someone shaking my shoulder. I lean up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I see that it is Kai that woke me up. He is smiling at me and his hair is sticking up messily. His eyes are warm and loving as he gazes at me. He looks like a dream come true. He holds his hand out for me and I gladly take it. He laces his fingers with mine and pulls me towards a small remote hotel. He opens the door to a suite and we walk inside. 

"Wow I must have really been out of it for you to get us settled in already." I look around the room and notice that it only has one bed. I blush and Kai noticing where my attention is quickly tries to explain. 

"They only have one bed rooms. I hope that's ok." Kai suddenly looks worried.

"No this is fine." I give him a reassuring smile. Kai smiles shyly at me in return. 

"Did you already bring everything in?" I must have really been asleep for him to get this all done. 

"Yes. Are you hungry? I can order something to eat." Kai moves over to the table that hosts the takeout menus. As he flips through them I admire him. His messy hair is slightly longer then it was the last time I saw him. Not as long as our fathers of course but a decent length. He also seems taller, his shoulders more broad. He really filled out. I catch my reflection in the mirror and see that my hair is a tangled mess around my shoulders. My face is blotchy from sleeping on my hand and my eyes are slightly puffy. In a short description I look like a haggard mess. 

"Order anything you think sounds good. I'm just going to take a quick shower." Kai looks up at me and smiles. My heart gives an uneven thump. I gather some clothing and shut the bathroom door softly behind me. I undress and turn the water to my preferred temperature. I step under the spray and let the water wash over me. It feels refreshing and I close my eyes and relax. After what feels like hours I finally step out of the shower and wrap my wet hair up into a towel. I pull on sweatpants and my favorite baggy shirt. It was originally Kai's. I commandeered it after he left. It was comforting to me to wear something of his. I open the door and step out into the bedroom and the smell of spicy Chinese food greets me. I look over to the table to see that Kai has ordered my favorite take out. Spicy Lo Mein noodles with shrimp. Kai stands next to the table pouring a red liquid into throw away cups for us. He looks up as I walk over. 

"I hope you don't mind but I thought you might be a bit thirsty as well." Ah. It must be his brew of blood. I sit down in the chair and take a deep drink of the liquid. The refreshing liquid flows down my throat and I sigh softly. Kai smiles and takes a seat in front of me. 

"Please dig in." Kai picks up a take out carton and gestures for me to do the same. I smile my thanks and gather the carton and take a hearty bite. I must be hungrier then I thought. We eat in relative silence for a while until Kai breaks the silence. 

"I'm glad that you are here with me." I smile and blush. 

"Me to. I've missed you." My heart is thumping wildly in my chest. But what's the point in not being honest with my feelings. Kai reaches over to take my hand in his. He smiles at me and rubs soothing circles on my thumb. We finish our meal and I cover my mouth as I yawn. I slept pretty much the entire way here and yet I'm still exhausted. Kai notices and smiles at me. 

"I'm going to shower and get ready for bed. You can go ahead and get some sleep, I'll turn in after I'm done." I nod and stifle another yawn. Kai stands up and leans down over me. I close my eyes, expecting him to kiss me but he only places a chaste kiss on the top of my head and disappears into the bathroom. I swallow down my disappointment and turn down the sheets for bed. I curl up in bed and start to doze off when I hear the bathroom door open. I'm instantly awake as I listen to Kai softly putter around the room. After a few more moments I feel him lay down behind me and wrap his arm around my waist. He pulls me close to him and leans down and buries his face in my hair. 

"I've missed you so much Yumi." Somehow I think he knows I'm not asleep. I snuggle back into his embrace and sigh softly. 

"I'm so happy you have returned to me Kai. I was broken without you." Kai sighs into my hair and kisses my head. Deciding I've had enough of him not being intimate I roll over in his arms. My face red and burning I ask him the question that's been on my mind. 

"Kai why haven't you kissed me since that night?" I refuse to make eye contact with him, my face hot with embarrassment. 

"I didn't want to rush you into anything Yumi. I want this to go as quick or as slow as you need it to." Kai pauses and tightens his hold on me. "I never want to hurt you again." My heart thumps softly in my chest. 

"What if I said I wanted you to kiss me now?" I whisper the words. Kai is silent and I start to worry that I messed things up until I feel his finger under my chin. Kai tilts my face up and gazes into my eyes. He lowers his mouth down until he softly brushes his lips against mine. I clench my hands in the fabric of his shirt as our mouths move together. Kai pulls away briefly to run his fingers lovingly over my cheek. I turn my face and kiss his palm.

"I love you Kai." Kai's eye's widen and he quickly kisses me again. This time his kiss is more forceful, more passionate. His tongue brushes against my closed lips and I open under him. Our tongues move together as if in synch. Kai breaks away to brush kisses down my jaw to my neck. His warm lips trail loving caresses across my fevered skin. I feel a soft nip and gasp. Kai quickly moves away from me and looks down at me in shock. 

"Are you ok?" Kai cups my face and searches my eyes. 

"Of course. Why did you stop?" I push my hair out of my eyes. 

"I started to bite you." Kai looks ashamed. I however am only confused. 

"Ok?" I raise an eyebrow and wait for him to explain. 

"We haven't talked about anything like that and I didn't want to do it without your permission." Ah. I smile and cup his cheek in my hand. My sweet Kai, always looking out for what is best for me. 

"I don't mind. As long as it is you biting me and drinking my blood." Kai's eyes widen and he stares at me for a moment before lowering me back down to the bed. I close my eyes as he once again kisses me. I think I could become addicted to his kisses. Kai kisses down my neck again and this time he doesn't stop himself from lightly scratching me with his fangs. I sigh happily. It quickly turns into a soft gasp as his fangs puncture my skin. I feel him take a deep pull of my blood and I shudder with pleasure. Kai continues to drink from me and I feel as if our souls are intertwining. After a few moments Kai pulls away and laps at my skin gently with his tongue. 

"Kai that felt amazing." My words are slightly slurred. Kai chuckles and kisses me softly. 

"I think I took a little too much. Try to get some sleep my sweet Yumi." Kai leans down to kiss me once more. I open my mouth and deepen the kiss. Our tongues glide together for but a moment before Kai pulls away. I pout slightly, my eyes still closed. Kai chuckles.

"You need to get some rest. I love you Yumi." I smile and burrow into his embrace. I kiss his chest. 

"I love you Kai." I fall asleep to the feel of Kai lovingly running his hand through my hair.


	4. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai has been pushing Yumi away and Yumi ends up meeting a handsome stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like the story please leave a review. Thanks :)

I'm staring out the window watching our surrounding blur together as Kai drives along the deserted highway. The only sound that can be heard is the faint hum of the radio. It has been two weeks since the night we shared a bed in the first hotel on our stop. Kai and I shared an intimate moment and I finally thought everything was perfect. Except the next morning I woke up to an empty bed and Kai being distant. Of course he wasn't rude or anything but he hasn't touched me since then, whether it be innocent or on purpose. It's almost as if he's trying to avoid physical contact with me. I tried to ask him about it but he merely ruffled my hair and laughed it off. I can't help but be a little hurt at his avoidance. 

The car comes to a slow and I realize that while I had been caught up in my own thoughts we reached the next town on our stop. I look out the window and see what looks to be like a tourist town. People milling about, going in and out of small shops here and there. 

"Well here we are. The town of little falls." Kai unbuckles and looks over at me. I give him a thin smile and move to unbuckle myself. Kai opens his mouth like he wants to say something to me but I quickly hop out of the car and turn my back on him. It may seem a bit childish but I can't help it. I walk over to the fountain in the middle of the town square and peer into its clear depths. There are coins in it. Ah. It must be a wishing well. I pull a small coin out of my shoulder bag and close my eyes. I squeeze the coin between both hands and desperately wish for happiness. Happiness for my parents, for Kin and finally for myself and Kai. I open my eyes and toss the coin gently in the water. I watch it float slowly to the bottom. 

"Making a wish?" A smooth unfamiliar voice asks me. I look behind me to see a man staring at me. He has short caramel colored hair sticking up in spikes. His eyes are slightly slanted and are a startling crystalline blue. He has olive colored skin and full lips. I squint slightly ask I take in his appearance. He is very handsome. He is dressed in faded jeans and a charcoal gray shirt with a black overcoat. He is lean and sinewy looking. He looks to be slightly shorter than Kai, though hugely taller than myself. 

"I am. That is what it is for isn't it?" I look back to the fountain and look around. Sure enough other people are tossing coins into the water. 

"It is. I just didn't know what such a lovely woman would need to wish for is all." The man smiles at me and though it is a nice smile, it doesn't make my heart race the way Kai's does. 

"Thank you." I turn back to the fountain and collect my bag and turn around to leave. My heel gets caught on a piece of the concrete though and I start to trip. I gasp and reach my arms out trying to grab on to anything to stop my fall. I close my eyes and collide with a sturdy chest. A pair of warm arms circle around my shoulders. 

"Careful doll." The stranger whispers in my ear. I shiver. 

"Yumi?" I hear Kai's voice and look over to see him rushing our way. I quickly detangle myself from the stranger and blush fiercely. Kai finally reaches us and gathers me into his arms. He squeezes me tightly to him and I melt into his embrace. How I have longed for him to hold me. I suddenly remember his cold demeanor towards me lately and quickly move away from him. I look over and see the stranger staring at us in amusement. 

"So your name is Yumi? It suits you." I once again blush and look down at my feet. Kai takes notice and finally looks at the man. 

"Who are you?" Kai asks bluntly. I narrow my eyes at Kai and scold him softly under my breath for being so rude. Kai doesn't take his eyes off the stranger and merely ignores me. 

"My name is Reo." The man now known as Reo sticks his hand out for Kai to shake. Kai reluctantly shakes his hand. 

"My name is Kai and this is Yumi." Kai gestures to me and I offer an awkward wave in return. Reo smiles at me. 

"We were just discussing the wishing well. Would you like to make a wish as well?" Reo kindly asks and gestures at the fountain. Kai looks over at it and then to me. 

"Actually we have to be going. Our room is ready at the hotel." Kai takes my hand. I so badly want his affection that I let him hold it. Reo smiles at us once more. 

"How about we catch up for dinner later?" Kai opens his mouth to I assume refuse, but Reo did save me from a nasty fall so I feel as if I must repay him some how. I nod. 

"Dinner sounds nice. How about at the diner over there?" I point to the small diner across the street and Reo agrees. We decide to meet back at seven tonight for dinner. Reo takes my other hand and places a small kiss on my palm. He smiles at Kai and melts into the crowd. I feel Kai standing stiffly at my side. I pull from my hand from his and head towards our hotel.   
...

Kai is silent as we make our way up to our room. I start to feel bad about the way I've given him the cold shoulder. Kai opens the door and I follow him in. I start to apologize until I see he booked us a room with two beds. I clench my hands and look away. More hurt than angry. Kai just keeps pushing me away. I swallow down my words of apology and place my shoulder bag angrily down onto one of the beds. I move over to my suitcase and rustle around until I find my deep indigo sundress. The weather where we are is stifling even at night so a breezy sundress is perfect for dinner. I grab it and my cosmetics and toiletries bag and head to the bathroom. 

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner." I tell Kai without even turning around. Kai sighs. I close and lock the door behind me. Forty minutes later and I stroll from the bathroom. My long dark hair is pulled back from my face in a high ponytail. My indigo dress hugs my small frame and has two thin straps that keep it on my shoulders. I slide on some flat sandals and swipe some lip gloss on my lips. I hear a gasp behind me and turn around to see Kai staring at me. He changed into a dress shirt and light wash jeans. His shoulder length hair framing his beautiful face. My heart thumps unevenly in my chest. 

"You look lovely Yumi." I blush and look down at my hands. I murmur my thanks. 

"So you were really interested in having dinner with Reo?" Kai asks softly as I turn to look at him. I expect to find him looking away but instead his serious gaze is locked on me. I shrug my shoulders. 

"I didn't really feel like being alone tonight. At least someone wants to spend time with me." I turn away and wince. I sound bitter and hurt. I clear my throat.   
"Besides you will be there to so It is not like it is really anything. We are making a new friend is all." I shrug again. 

"Yumi I-" I hold up my hand and turn to face him once more. 

"Kai I don't know what is going on with you, but ever since our first night together you have been distant and pushing me away." I take a deep breath and move towards the door, " I don't know what I have done to make you no longer want to be with me but lets just enjoy tonight with a new friend." With those last words I walk out of the room with Kai hot on my heels. My heart aches. I am being honest with him.

I don't catch the look of utter heartbreak on Kai's face as I stroll from the room.


	5. Reo Sato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumi and Kai have dinner and learn a little bit about the mysterious Reo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you liked the story please leave a review. Thanks :)

Reo is sitting at a table sipping a drink when we arrive at the diner. He seems to be lost in thought as he doesn't notice us until we are standing right in front of him. He quickly stands and gestures for us to sit.   
　  
"Thank you again for agreeing to dine with me tonight." Reo smiles at us and for the first time I notice that he has distinctive looking teeth. I stand there gawking at him until Kai places his hand on the small of my back. I blush and quickly sit down. Kai sits next to me and Reo across from us.   
　  
"You are a vampire?" I lower my voice and gaze around the restaurant. Kai just stares at Reo, his expression unreadable. Reo picks up his menu and nods while scanning it.   
　  
"I am. Just like you two eh?" Reo looks up at us and flashes a toothy smile. I feel Kai stiffen beside me. I keep my expression blank.  
　  
"Who are you Reo?" I decide to be blunt and ask the question weighing on my mind. Reo merely lifts his hand and signals for the waitress.   
　  
"First lets order and then get down to the nitty-gritty." Reo gestures for us to open our menus. Kai and I reluctantly open and I decide on a chicken club while Kai orders a rare burger. The waitress places our orders and returns quickly with our drinks. Reo smiles flirtatiously at her and she blushes before scampering off. There is a tense silence as we wait for our food to be delivered. A few minutes later and Reo is digging into his steak with gusto. He notices that we are not eating and gestures for us to eat. I take a few bites before I wipe my mouth with a napkin and clear my throat. Kai continues to eat slowly, never taking his eyes off Reo.   
　  
"Talk." I didn't expect for us to see any other Vampires out this far and I can't help but be cautious. My mothers confession fresh in my mind.   
　  
"My name is Reo Sato." Reo pauses to take another bite. I run through the names of vampire families but the name Sato doesn't ring any bells. I look over to Kai but he merely shakes his head. Hm. He doesn't recognize the name either.   
　  
"So why don't you two introduce yourselves hm?" Reo takes another bite.   
　  
"I am Yumi Kuran and this is my brother Kai Kuran." I swear I saw a look of recognition flash in Reo's eyes but a moment later its gone. Reo nods and wipes his mouth with a napkin.   
　  
"A pleasure to meet you. I could have sworn you two seemed more than just siblings earlier though." Reo grins and cocks an eyebrow at us. I blush and avert my gaze.   
　  
"We are." Kai and Reo have a little manly stare down before Reo chuckles and looks away.   
　  
"Ah." He nods and continues to eat his dinner.   
　  
"So what brings you to this little town Reo?" I try not to feel giddy that Kai seems to have staked a claim on me. I take a bite of my sandwich and chew slowly as I watch Reo.   
　  
"Looking for someone is all. Heard they might be here." I narrow my eyes.   
　  
"Someone? Maybe we have seen them." Reo shakes his head and pushes his empty plate away.   
　  
"I doubt it. She likes to stay out of the public eye." She? Hm. My curiosity is peaked.   
　  
"A girlfriend perhaps?" I continue to pry. Reo's eyes darken as if remembering this mystery woman.   
　  
"No, she is actually my sister." Sadness fills Reo's eyes.   
　  
"Oh. Why are you looking for her?" Reo looks up and me and smiles though it doesn't quite reach his eyes.   
　  
"No reason really. Just like to check up on her from time to time." Hm. Reo's story seems off. I look at Kai out of the corner of my eye and see him frowning slightly.   
　  
"Well I'm sure she would love to see you." I give Reo a bright smile. Reo smiles bitterly and scoffs.   
　  
"Sure." He finishes his drink.  
　  
"The name Sato doesn't ring any bells. Is your family known very well?" Kai finally speaks. Reo shakes his head.  
　  
"Sato is my mothers last name." Confused I look over at Kai to see him staring wide-eyed at Reo.   
　  
"Your not a full-fledged are you?" Kai asks quietly. Full fledged? What are they talking about.   
　  
"No I'm not. My mother was human." I gasp and cover my mouth. Kai continues to stare narrow eyed at Reo. Humans breeding with vampires isn't illegal but it is frowned upon. Not always but often enough half vampire half human children become feral and end up dying. Or worse they become adults and become crazy. Only when an aged vampire nurtures a half blood do they make the change accurately. That's why vampires just prefer to change humans. The process is much easier and less messy.   
　  
"That's why I don't recognize the name." Kai murmurs quietly. Reo smiles ruefully at him and pulls his wallet out. He tosses some bills on the table.   
　  
"I think we have shared enough for tonight." Reo pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here is my number. Call me if you need anything." He hands me the number and strolls out of the diner. We watch as he disappears into the darkness.   
　  
"Well that was interesting." Kai murmurs. Kai turns to look at me and takes my hand and squeezes it. I'm still in shock I think. I've never meet a half blood before. I startle out of my thoughts when Kai cups my cheek in his hand.   
　  
"Hey, you ok?" Kai asks me worriedly. I pull away from him and nod. I pull some money out of my wallet and pay for our meal.   
　  
"Just tired. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel." I quickly leave the restaurant with Kai hot on my heels.   
　  
"Yumi wait, please." Kai grabs my arm and I turn to face him.   
　  
"What?" I won't look at him. Kai sighs and moves his arm down to hold my hand.   
　  
"Look, I'm sorry." I peek up at him through my lashes.   
　  
"I know ever since that night in the hotel I have pushed you away and I'm sorry." I look up at him now.   
　  
"Why were you being so distant? I thought well, you know." I whisper and look away, embarrassed. I'm suddenly crushed against Kai's chest.   
　  
"I was angry at myself and so in return I pushed you away." Kai murmurs into my hair. Confused I try to pull away and look at him but Kai tightens his hold on me.   
　  
"I feel like I pushed you to far to fast into letting me drink your blood, and I almost took too much." Kai's voice is full of anguish. "I could have hurt you Yumi!" Kai shudders gently as if the mere thought of hurting me shakes him deep to his core. I push away from Kai and this time he releases me.   
　  
"You could never hurt me Kai!" I slap his chest. I then wrap my arms around him. "You would die before willingly hurting me."   
　  
"I was an idiot. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Kai lays his cheek on my head and breathes in the scent of my hair. I place a gentle kiss on his chest.   
　  
"As long as you promise never to do that again." I look up at him. "Talk to me remember?" Kai nods and gazes lovingly down at me.   
　  
"I promise." I lay my head once more on his chest. Kai tugs gently on my hair and I tilt my head to meet his eager lips. Our mouths move together in a gentle kiss. I feel Kai's tongue brush slowly against my closed lips and I part eagerly under him. Kai slicks his tongue into my mouth and I moan at the taste of his mouth. Our tongues move together sensually and I shudder softly in Kai's warm embrace. He always makes me feel so safe and loved. After what feels like forever we pull away from each other. Kai is breathing heavily, his face flushed. I imagine I also look flushed.   
　  
"I love you Yumi." Kai brushes his fingers gently across my cheek bone. I lean into his hand and kiss his palm.   
　  
"I love you Kai." I smile and lean up to peck his lips softly before grabbing his hand. I tug him towards the hotel.   
　  
"Lets hurry back to the hotel." I smile mischievously at him. Kai chuckles and allows me to pull him away. We start walking before I freeze. I look out into the darkness.   
　  
"What's wrong?" Kai looks down at me. I shake my head and smile up at him. I pull him away. I look over my shoulder once more. I swear I could have felt someone watching us.


	6. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Yumi send for Kin to come visit and get a surprise visitor as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters

I'm just finishing up brushing my teeth when I hear my cell phone ringing in my bag. I lean over and fish it out while wiping my mouth off. I look at the caller I.D. and see that it is Kin calling.   
　  
"Hey Kin." I press my cell between my head and shoulder while I apply eye liner. Kin's vibrant voice filters in through the phone.   
　  
"Yumi! It is so good to hear your voice." I smile and close one eye.   
　  
"You as well KIn. What's up?" I pull my lip gloss out of my pack and swipe the wand across my lips.   
　  
"Oh nothing much really. Mother and Father are going away on a romantic getaway." Kin's voice sounds slightly forlorn. She doesn't like to be alone for long. To much of a people person.   
　  
"That sounds wonderful. Where are they going?" I try to infuse a cheerful note into my voice.   
　  
"Somewhere in the mountains. Father says mother needs a bit more nature in her life." Kin sighs though it is an amused sound. I chuckle lightly. That does sound like something Kain would day.   
　  
"So what are you going to be doing while they are on their impromptu vacation?" I hear our door open and see Kai walking in carrying what looks to be breakfast. I walk out of the bathroom and Kai leans down to brush a small kiss against my cheek. I smile at him as he sets out the food.   
　  
"Oh I don't know." Kin sighs again.   
　  
"Well Kai and I will be heading to a bigger city next if you want to fly out and join us for a bit." Kai looks up at me and smiles.   
　  
"Really? Oh but I wouldn't want to impose." Kin says hopefully. I sign and give Kai a small shake of my head.   
　  
"You wouldn't be imposing. Kai and I would love to see you. I'll send you the location of our next stop." I sit down at our little dinette table beside Kai. "We will see you soon alright?"  
　  
"Yay. I can't wait to see you guys. Talk to you soon!" Kin squeals joyfully and hangs up the phone.   
　  
"I take it Kin will be joining us on our next stop." Kai smirks at me.   
　  
"Yes. Ruka and Kain are going on a trip and I thought it would be good for her to visit us." I take a bite of food and then pause. "I hope that's alright with you?" I didn't even stop to think if Kai would be alright with it.   
　  
"Of course it is alright with me." Kai places his hand over mine and squeezes gently. I smile at him and we continue eating our breakfast.   
.....  
　  
A few short days later and we are almost to our next stop. Kin will be meeting us there. I'm very excited to be seeing her after what feels like years apart, in reality it has only been a few months. Kai is silent beside me, concentrating on the drive. I decide to close my eyes and rest before we arrive.   
　  
...  
　  
A hand shaking my shoulder pulls me from my dreams and I open my eyes to see Kai standing beside me with an amused smile on his face.   
　  
"Time to awaken sleeping beauty." I smile and stifle a yawn.   
　  
"Maybe you should kiss me just in case?" Kai grins and leans down to brush his lips against mine. I sigh and pull back. Kai gazes lovingly at me.   
　  
"What time will Kin be here?" I look at the clock on the dashboard.   
　  
"Her plane should be arriving in about an hour. Plenty of time for us to get settled." I nod and help Kai gather our bags from the trunk.   
　  
.   
　  
A little over an hour later and we hear a soft knock on our door. I open it and shriek.   
　  
"Kin!" She engulfs me in a choking hug.   
　  
"Yumi!" I wiggle out of Kin's confining hug. Kin releases me and then turns to grab Kai up in a hug. He chuckles and pats her back.   
　  
"It is lovely to see you as well Kin." Kai walks over to put his hand on the small of my back.   
　  
"Are you all settled in your room Kin?" I try not to blush as Kai pulls me close.   
　  
"Oh yes. It's a rather nice room as well." Kin smirks in our direction before looking away.   
　  
"Well then how about we all go to grab a late dinner?" Kai suggests. I nod and look at KIn.   
　  
"That sounds wonderful." Kin grabs her purse and we all file out of the room.   
　  
A few minutes later and we are sitting down to eat at a quaint little diner. We had just placed our orders when a familiar face appears over Kin's shoulder. It is Reo. I startle and look over at Kai who also seems as equally stumped that we would be seeing Reo here.   
　  
"Yumi. Kai." Reo smiles at us and stops at our table. Kin stops digging in her purse and looks up at Reo. Reo stares down at Kin with an unfamiliar look on his face. His eyes are solely trained on Kin as if mesmerizing her face. I tilt my head to the side and study them. Reo's expression softens as he continues to gaze at Kin. Kin however is gazing at Reo with a star struck look on her face. Her pale skin flushed a faint red. Reo reaches out to brush a stray hair away from Kin's cheek and she brushes her face softly against his palm. Their eyes are interlocked as if they are drawn together. I look over at Kai and see him also studying them. Reo and Kin lean closer together as if drawn in by an invisible force. I subtly clear my throat. Kin gasp and pulls away from Reo as if she had been shocked. Reo however continues to gaze at her with an almost predatory look.   
　  
"Kin this is Reo Sato. Reo this is Kin Akatsuki." Reo extends his hand and Kin cautiously puts her hand in his.   
　  
"A pleasure, beautiful." Reo brushes a small kiss onto Kin's hand and she blushes once more.   
　  
"What are you doing here Reo?" Kai interjects before we can say anything else. Reo finally pulls his eyes away from Kin and looks at us.   
　  
"Oh you know. Just drifting." Reo sits in the chair beside Kin.   
　  
"Did you find your sister?" Reo's eyes darken for a split second before he looks away. He shrugs.   
　  
"No not yet. Sometimes she likes to go her own way and I really have to look." Reo looks out at the dark night as if looking for something in the darkness.  
　  
"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Kai stiffens beside me and I place my hand on his thigh under the table. He relaxes a bit and I smile brightly at him.   
　  
"I actually have to attend to some business. But perhaps we could have lunch tomorrow?" Reo looks over at Kin and she blushes again.   
　  
"I think that sounds lovely. Yumi?" I look over at Kai and he gives a single clipped nod. I smile at Kin.   
　  
"Sure. How about we meet back here around lunch time tomorrow?" I ask Reo.  
　  
"Sounds perfect." Reo nods at me and then turns to Kin. He caresses her cheek with his hand and smiles at her. "Until tomorrow beautiful." Kin flushes and voices her consent.   
　  
We finish out meals and head back out to the hotel. Kin quickly leaves us and dashes to her room. Later that night as I am laying cuddled in the curve of Kai's arm do I voice my question.   
　  
"What was that earlier?" Kai chuckles and pulls his hand gently through my hair.   
　  
"That my love, was Reo and Kin finding their one true soul mate." I push myself up on my elbow and stare at Kai in confusion.   
　  
"Apparently when a vampire finds its one true soul mate they will feel an instant connection." Kai pulls me back down into the groove of his arms.   
　  
"They will be drawn to each other and unable to look away." I snuggle deeper into Kai's embrace and he tightens his hold on me.   
　  
"Wow. Do you think they realize what happened?" My mind is racing.   
　  
"Possibly. They probably do not realize it is so deep but they know they are now connected on some level." I think back to Kin's expression and smile softly in the dark.   
　  
"Well all I know is he better treat Kin like a princess." Kai gives a small laugh and leans down to kiss the top of my head.   
　  
"Did you ever get that immediate connection with me Kai?" I whisper the words into the darkness, my heart beating loudly in my chest. Kai is silent and I feel my anxiety rise.   
　  
"I did." Kai finally answers. "It was after you had just won the archery competition and you were so happy." Kai pauses as if searching for the right words.   
　  
"Your face was all aglow, you were so happy and proud. I looked at you and felt my heart constrict in my chest." Kai whispers, " I felt drawn to you and wanted to do nothing else but gather you in my arms and never let you go." I smile.   
　  
"Why didn't you?" Kai is silent once more.   
　  
"Because you were not ready. You were still set in your ways and I did not want to scare you or pressure you." I frown and trace little hearts across his bare chest with the tip of my finger.   
　  
"I'm sorry Kai. For all the pain I have caused you." Tears gather at the corner of my eyes and I try to blink them away.   
　  
"Shh Yumi. All the loneliness I went through is not your fault. And besides, it lead me here." Kai hugs me close and I breathe in his calming aroma.   
　  
"I love you Kai." I kiss his chest and snuggle closer.   
　  
"I love you my Yumi. Now. Get some sleep." Kai kisses my head once more and I close my eyes and let sleep take me.


End file.
